Turning the Page
by BluSakura
Summary: The reasons why they were pulled back into Kinkan from within the story were left unanswered. But, just for now, this was enough. Just a small, simple reunion. MythoRue, FakirAhiru, slight onesided AutorRue


_A/N: ...Watch as I emerge slowly from the wreckage that is my fandom life and begin anew! Princess Tutu, I have not forgotten you! I'm back in the game, folks! And here's a warm-up to get used to writing again. I missed it all so much. Life is tough stuff, guys, but I can't wait to dive back in to _Curse of the Dragon_ now that things have settled down (ahhh that is, if anyone is still reading that old dusty thing...ahaaaaa...). Please be a little patient with me. So rusty!_

_For now, this is kind of a one-shot plotbunny sort of thing, but let me know if you think I should expand on it._

_For Sammie._

_Keeping hanging in there._

* * *

It must have been a story, the Prince had decided.

There was no other explanation for the casual shirt, vest, and trousers he wore so suddenly or the sweet, simple long skirt and blouse that Rue appeared in. There was no other explanation for the fact that they suddenly stood before the town of Kinkan.

There was something different in the air though. No walls, obviously. No walking, talking animals either. But even aside from that, the air seemed so utterly _normal_. The thickness of magic and fantasy that they were accustomed to was simply gone.

The Prince, still unaccustomed to emotions, felt something stir in his heart. A clash of sadness and happiness. Nostalgia perhaps.

Although Rue wanted to take his hand, she refrained. While in his kingdom in the story, there had been much to adjust to for the both of them. Just moments ago, their first..._disagreement_, so to say. Not quite a fight, but so much more than a simple discussion.

He had raised his voice and his eyes flashed pink. Her blood ran cold through her veins, but it was over as soon as it began.

But now was not the time to dwell on that. Within a blink of an eye, their castle gardens melted away into a lakeside town that was both alien and familiar all the same with no explanation whatsoever. And they did not appear to be the prince and princess they truly were. A simple couple at the edge of Kinkan.

Rue spoke first, eyes widening and hands clenching over her heart - perhaps to keep herself from reaching out to her Prince. She said what was on both their minds. "...How are we here? Was it...Was it Fakir?"

Prince Siegfried's head bowed and he stared at the ground. His heart hurt. He and his princess both knew Fakir so, so well. He would not call them back unless absolutely necessary, if it was him at all. "Something must have happened."

And he was without his sword to protect his princess. A coldness crept over his heart. Dread and worry no doubt. Without a word he reached out for her hand.

Despite the fear of what she had seen from him just minutes ago, Rue knew she could never refuse him anything. Her own heart melted as her fingers came to rest upon his.

They both knew the way of this town. Every street, every corner was ingrained into their memories. Even the Prince, who had spent the majority of his time in Kinkan without a heart, had wandered through these roads for years. Their elegant and balletic steps led them confidently, and they followed without question.

Until Rue stopped beside a small pond. It was crystal-clear, shimmering in the sunlight. It was small, nothing compared to the majestic lakes found within her Prince's castle grounds. All the same, her breath hitched as she gathered her skirt in her hands - letting go of Prince Siegfried's in the process - and rushed to the edge. He stared after her in concerned surprise, his hand still reaching for her.

"My Princess? What's wrong?"

Nothing disturbed the waters except for the lilypads and the occasional fallen leaf. No ducks to be seen.

Upon reached the edge, she leaned over and panted, still unused to running. Her eyes darted across the surface, looking for any sign of yellow. Or white? Or...anything?

"...Ahiru? Ahiru!"

How could she have forgotten? Ahiru should have been first to be thought about upon Rue's return here. Her dearest, beloved friend!

Time flowed differently in Prince Siegfried's kingdom. How long had it been here in Kinkan? How much time had passed? Was she missing? Was that the reason why Fakir brought them back? Was Ahiru even still...?

No. No. The princess shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. _No._

She felt her Prince's presence behind her, but he did not reach out for her. "...That is right. Ahiru is Tutu..."

There was silence, but for the rustles of the leaves in the trees. Rue didn't want to turn around to see his expression for fear of what she might've seen.

Part of her would always want to turn away from the emotions he now had. Change was difficult, even if it made them happy.

He broke the silence because she couldn't bring herself to. "...We will find our answers with Fakir I'm certain. He will know what to do."

She bit back a bitter laugh. Still he had so much faith in his knight. If Ahiru was not safe, then Fakir would be her enemy until the day she died. She vowed that.

They continued further into town toward the little sidestreet where Charon resided, but they stopped upon finding themselves at the gate to Kinkan Academy.

They didn't recognize any of the students who walked past - young and fresh-faced. Girls giggled over the handsome young men as always. It was a familiar atmosphere full of strangers. Yes, time had passed indeed.

A young woman with short, brown hair paused before the gate, blinking innocently at the beautiful couple staring through to her. "Hello!" She clutched her books against her chest, a grin on her face, "Is everything all right? Do you need anything?"

Rue was startled by the smile, the friendly and cheerful demeanor bringing her back to memories of a freckled redhead whom she loved very much.

Prince Siegfried stepped forward, curling his long fingers around the bars and smiling gently. Rue could see the blush on the girl's cheeks. Unsurprising. "Hello. Pardon us, miss. It is just that we used to attend this school. It hasn't changed a bit."

"Oh!" She seemed pleasantly surprised. "Did you want to come in and walk around? I'm sure that Ms. Hermia wouldn't mind..."

Prince Siegfried's hands twitched around the bars, smile falling and white strands hanging over his eyes. Rue stiffened behind him, stepping forward to take the young woman's attention away from him. "Ah...Ms. Hermia?"

"Yes, she's one of the instructors here. For ballet - "

Then, there was the sound of a throat being cleared, and all eyes turned to Autor. Rue's eyes widened. Yes, that was the man who claimed to have loved her. She didn't believe him back then. She still didn't.

He had broader shoulders now, and the air around him was...rather different. His nose was not turned up as it used to be; instead, he stared straight ahead instead of looking down on others. Autor's expression was wistful, but did not betray any other emotion than that.

Prince Siegfried did not know about him. Rue didn't think it mattered enough to share. Face to face like this, though, she wondered at how much she must've hurt him.

He adjusted his glasses and turned toward the student. "Ahem. I believe you're late."

She flailed - in a way that caught all of their attention (she was so like _her_) - before bowing and blabbering out nonsensical apologies before dashing off to class. The Prince straightened, not noticing the way Rue averted her gaze and how Autor kept his eyes firmly on the other man. She couldn't look at him due to her guilt and shame. He couldn't look at her because of questions left unanswered and feelings and emotions left without closure.

"Aah, are you an instructor here?" inquired the Prince, recovering easily from his bout with horrid memories and a rush of Ravens' blood.

"My name is Autor. I am the librarian." At this, Rue smiled to herself. Some things haven't changed then. He continued on, still refusing to look at her. "I assume you're looking for Fakir, if you're back here in Kinkan. He lives on the edge of the town in his own cottage near a lake. I will take you there myself."

If it were anyone else, he'd allow them to go on their own and find their own way. Perhaps he just wanted to feel necessary again - especially to the woman before him, clinging to the arm of the Prince from the story.

He knew he could never compare. He just never came to terms with that. Faced with it now, it was...difficult.

Once again, he adjusted his glasses and let himself out of the gate, strolling past them soundlessly, and led the way. Finally, Rue was able to bring herself to speak, though her eyes still did not lift to look at the purple-haired librarian. "...We could find our own way."

Prince Siegfried heard the shift in her voice. Unused to feelings as he was, he could still sense when something was _different_. And this time, he didn't miss the way Autor's posture went rigid upon hearing that voice.

Still, he said nothing as Autor insisted. "I need to pass by his place anyway. I needed to discuss something with him. Come along."

The rest of the walk was passed in silence, Rue and Prince Siegfried merely observing and remembering, and Autor keeping his eyes firmly ahead of him.

There, at the edge of town and the woodland areas surrounding the wall-less city, was a small cottage. Quaint, nothing like the grand towers and spiraling staircases or large halls of the castle in the story, but cozy. There was a garden outside, leading out to a dock, with a lake.

Rue and Prince Siegfried craned their necks as far as they could to see if there was a little duck swimming there. Their hearts sunk. Still, nothing. Prince Siegfried missed the Princess Tutu who'd saved him. Rue missed her dearest, most beloved friend.

They came upon the wooden door, and Autor lifted a hand to knock three times, firmly and confidently. Still, he said nothing.

"Coming!" came a voice from inside. Certainly not Fakir. A light, quack-like voice, cheerful and excitable. And Rue's heart skipped a beat. Prince Siegfried's breath hitched.

...With their arrival, was it possible that Ahiru had - ?

Rue's lips parted in surprised when the redhead pulled the door open, a wide grin on her face. "Autor! You're here - !"

They took notice of each other immediately. Ahiru's eyes widened and shimmered at the sight of golden eyes, and soft, brown, lovely curls of hair before her - the two people who were missing from her complete life. Prince Siegfried stood there in shock at how Ahiru had grown, and Rue had her hands at her lips in disbelief.

Her red hair fell in long, wavy locks behind her, her eyes still wide and blue, freckles dotting all across her face. She was a little taller, with a wedding ring on her finger, and her stomach was bulging from beneath her dress.

Autor snorted amusedly as he sidestepped, allowing Ahiru to waddle forward in all her awkward, pregnant glory to throw her arms around Rue's neck and cry into her shoulder, tears streaming freely and unrestrained down her freckled cheeks. "It's really _you!_"

Rue could only sob in return, embracing the former duck for all her worth, feeling the bump against her own flat stomach. She could hardly _believe_ - !

The women cried with each other, never letting go even as Autor just chuckled and Prince Siegfried stared at the two, unable to describe the sensations swimming through his heart. Confusion, unbelievable bursting happiness, bittersweetness...

He - they had missed so much.

But he couldn't possibly dwell too much on regret, as Ahiru slowly peeled her teary face from Rue's shoulder. "I-I made your *_sniff_* dress wet, Rue! M-Mytho!" She lurched toward the Prince, hugging him with everything she had in her.

The last time he felt that embrace...

Rue wiped her tears away as Ahiru pulled back, reaching for both their hands and turning towards the door. "Fakir! Fakir! Look! They're here! They're _here_!" Her voice cracked inelegantly as she all but dragged them roughly into the house.

It was simply furnished. But adorned with fresh flowers on some surfaces. Irises.

Autor followed casually in, shutting the door behind them, as Fakir emerged from the hall nearby, looking rather aggravated with something.

"Keep it _down_, moron!" He stopped at the archway, though, when he saw that there were two more guests than he'd expected. The last two people he'd thought he'd ever see again.

Prince Siegfried froze, and Fakir's eyes widened.

Soon, it began to set in for the Prince that his knight - the one who fought to protect him since he was a child, the one who pledged to be his guard for his entire life - was standing before him now, older, more filled out, but still lean with the muscle of a man who danced and fenced. His fingertips were stained with black ink, contrasting with the golden band around his finger. His ponytail was a tad shorter, but he was much, much taller. The harshness in his expression had softened, and the sharp green eyes were now gentler. Though, now they were red with tears.

Fakir swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing as he stopped himself from shedding tears. His nostrils flared with the attempt.

_Was this real?_

All was silent as the Prince took in the changes in his knight, and the writer registered the existence of his childhood hero right there in his living room. Rue remained behind her Prince, hand against Ahiru's belly as the redhead leaned against her shoulder. Autor stayed by the door, feeling out of place, but so happy that he was able to witness this reunion regardless.

Finally, Prince Siegfried laughed. And a tearful smirk broke through Fakir's control. Without hesitation, Prince Siegfried - _Mytho_ - stepped forward and clapped a hand onto Fakir's shoulder. "I remember when you were no higher than my waist."

There was tea, and questions, and chatting, and arguments -

_"Autor-san, will you please pass the sugar?"_

_"...Here. Er...want some tea with your sugar?"_

_"Ahiru, really it's no trouble."_

_"No, Rue, I'll go get the cookies! They're just up on the shelf!"_

_"Mytho, how much sugar do you _need_ - Moron! Just sit down and let me get it, dammit!"_

_"Fakir, stoppit! I'm PREGNANT, not disabled!"_

- and though, later on in the conversation they'd found out that Fakir had _not _been the one to summon them, for now, this was enough.

The story would continue, yes, but they were content with flipping the page _after _catching up on the last few chapters.

* * *

_A/N: ...God, I miss _Princess Tutu! _So good to be back!_


End file.
